I-70 Mountain Bridge
I-70 Mountain Bridge is the fourth level in Syphon Filter 2. Gabe must diffuse explosives set by the Agency along a bridge before it is blown and rescue friendly GI's. Characters * Gabe Logan (playable) * Colorado Bridge bombing commander (KIA) * Archer (mentioned) * CBDC GI's Briefing Colorado, USA: I-70 Mountain Bridge 09/08 05:45 Operative: Gabe Logan Archer has ordered that a bridge along I-70 be destroyed to prevent you and any CBDC survivors from escaping the mountain. They then plan to bomb the mountain with Sarin Nerve Gas. You must keep the bridge intact. Silently kill the Agency commander before he gives the order to detonate, and then disarm the charges which are planted on the scaffolding below the bridge. Once this is accomplished, continue towards your primary objective: the C-130 crash site. Walkthrough The first part of this mission is stealth; the second half is firefights. Walk forward and turn left, then go onto the tiny ledge on your left, crawl off the side you’re hanging, and swing hand-to hand out of sight of the commander and guard. When you’re past the car, climb up onto the road. Head around the right side of the truck in front of you, making sure you’re out of sight of the two patrolling guards, and grab the weapons for a checkpoint. Head around the other side of the truck, staying out of sight of the guards. Go back to the first car and position yourself so you can see the commander and guard. Throw the gas grenade onto the hood of the car and it will kill both for a checkpoint. Go to the right side of the bridge and get back into the hand-to-hand position you were in before, except now you’re on the other side of the road. Climb to the right until there is a ledge right beneath you. Drop down onto it, and drop down one more floor to land on the second floor. Take out your silenced sniper rifle and headshot the guard 45 degrees to your left. Run over to him and drop down onto his floor, then defuse the first charge. A checkpoint is yours. Return to the road exactly where you came down and run over to the left side of the road. Get into a hand-to-hand position and climb over to the truck. You’ll see a charge. Defuse it for a checkpoint. You’ll hear a conversation, giving you another objective. Climb up to the top, staying in a hand-to-hand position, and wait for the guards to come around to your side. Climb up and follow the around to the right side of the bridge. Go over to the car, not worrying about the guard ten yards ahead, and climb into a hand-to-hand position. Climb towards the other side of the bridge until there’s a ledge beneath you. Drop down, then drop down again and turn 45 degrees right. You should see a guard. He’s a moving target. Headshot him with the rifle and turn to your left, looking at another guard. Headshot him and run over to him. Drop down to the bottom floor and defuse the third charge for a checkpoint. Return to the second floor and run over as far as you can get towards the moving target you had killed. Look downwards. You’ll see a ledge you can drop down on. Do that, and run over to the guard. On the right side of the bridge, if you look hard, you’ll see the final charge. Go to it and defuse it for another checkpoint. Return to the road, going to exactly where you came down, (I’ll let you figure out how to get back there) and kill the guard next to you. Stealth is no longer required after you defuse the final charge. You’ll hear, “It’s Logan! Blow the bridge now!” “We can’t! The charges are dead!” Go to the end of the bridge, kill the guard, switch to your sniper, and go in for a checkpoint. Strafe to your left and you’ll see two GI’s and two guards. Get as close as you can without being seen and aim the rifle towards the right non-moving guard. Get him in the exact center of your crosshair. The other guard will pass into the center of your aim. At that exact second, you will have both guards lined up. Fire. It will kill them both. If you succeed, you’ll hear, “What the hell?!” Run over to the guards for the final checkpoint. Equip your M16 and run farther into the tunnel. A truck will pull up and three flak-jacketed guards will come out. Headshot the guy with the shotgun first, then another guy, and the final guy will be killed for you by the GI’s. Repeat this process twice more, and head to the exit. Category:Syphon Filter 2 Missions